ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Demonic Missionaries
Demonic Missionaries is the twenty-first episode of Zero Hero. Episode We see that hooded guy from Terror at the Tournament sitting on a throne. Another hooded guy walks up to him. "Sir, we have located the Zero kid and his friends." Said the servant hooded guy. "Excellent. Send the forces." Said the Boss Hooded guy. We see three pods fly off from the base the guys are at. Zero and the gang are home eating McDonald's. "You know all this McDonald's will go straight to your gut, right?" Aparato said. "Need....McDonald's!" Zero and Marsipal said. "Idiots." Suddenly, the wall exploded! The pods were there. "Why do people keep destroying my house!?" Zero said. Out of the pods, three hooded figures walked out. "They look like that guy you fought at the tournament! They must be connected." Said Marsipal. The figures disrobed. One was big, dark green, and scaly. Another was small, mid green, and smooth. The last one was medium, light green, and had scar-like imprints on his body. "Who are you guys?" Asked Zero. "I'm Cracka!" Said the Dark green one. "I'm Doneut!" Said the Mid green one. "I'm Chip!" Said the Light green one. "Together we are--the Demonic Missionaries!" The trio said together. "Aparato, you get the fat guy. Marsipal, get the midget. I'll get the guy in the middle." Said Zero. Aparato ran up to Cracka. He punched him and tried to punch him again, but Crack caught him and slammed him into a wall. He tried to slam Aparato, but Aparato shot a laser at him and kicked him away. Doneut smashed the table in half, with Marsipal narrowly escaping. Marsipal webbed a cabinet and struck Doneut in the face with it. Then, he headbutted Marsipal and hit him with a frying pan. Now, Zero was fighting Chip. "So what do you want?" Zero asked. "What I want is to simply please my master whose name hasn't been revealed yet to avoid spoilers." Said Chip. "Really Solo? Can you go one episode without breaking the fourth wall?" Said Zero. Nope. XD "STOP IGNORING ME!" Yelled Chip. Chip kneed Zero in the stomach and punched him. Zero dodged a punch and powered up to Ripjaws. He grabbed the retractable head from the sink and sprayed water on himself. He then tackled Chip and started punching him. Chip threw Zero off and pinned him to a wall. But just then, Marsipal threw a table and smashed Chip into a wall. "Could you do this without destroying my furniture?" Zero said. "No." Said Marsipal. Then, Doneut grabbed Marsipal and slammed him into a door and then the floor. "Bring it on, tubby!" Said Aparato. "Tubby! That hurt my feelings! RAH!" Screamed Cracka. Cracka went to headbutt Aparato, but he dodged and shot a laser at him. Cracka crashed into Doneut, thus saving Marsipal. "Thanks!" Said Marsipal. Zero kicked Chip, but he slammed Zero's head on the toilet. He placed his foot on his head trying to push him in, but Zero held his own. Zero powered up to Armodrillo. He grabbed Chip and slammed him in the toilet and flushed, but he blew up the toilet and kicked Zero. Aparato threw Cracka outside and used the door to smash him. He then killed him with a full-power laser to the face. "One down!" Called Aparato. Marsipal webbed up Doneut and slammed him back and forth on the wall. He threw him out onto an electrical power line and Doneut got electrocuted and died. "Two down!" Called Marsipal. Then, Zero came flying out the door and crashed into a car. Chip followed. He grabbed Zero and banged his head against the concrete. "Give up, kid!" Said Chip. "Never!" Cried Zero. Zero powered up to Upgrade and wrapped around Chip. He electrocuted him and made laser guns with his hands. He shot Chip into the dirt. He finally shot one final blast and killed Chip. "Okay, my house needs major renovation." Said Zero. Meanwhile... "Sire, the missionaries are dead." Said a servant. "Fudge." Said the Hooded guy. Characters Heroes *Zero *Aparato *Marsipal Powers *Ripjaws *Armodrillo *Upgrade Villains *Chip *Doneut *Cracka Trivia *The Missionaries names are all puns on snacks. Cracka = Cracker, Doneut = Doughnut, and Chip = Chips. *The guy from Terror at the Tournament returns. Category:Episodes Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Zero Hero